Railgun
}} The Railgun is a fictional Sniper Rifle in Phantom Forces. It was available as a battle pick-up weapon during the December 2016 Star Wars event and can only be found in the map Base Luna. It's also the first battle pick-up in game. History A railgun is an electro-magnetic projectile launcher. It uses a very powerful current of electricity to create a magnetic chamber between two metal bars, called rails (hence the name), to launch a solid or jacketed projectile with ferromagnetic energy to increase its efficiency. This allows railguns to fire projectiles at an extremely high speed (around 3 km/s). Currently, there is no portable Railgun since it requires an enormous amount of energy to fire. With current technology, a handheld portable Railgun cannot generate enough power to be used as well as requiring a very long and heavy barrel. However, the heavy vehicle mounted railguns are currently being tested to launch spacecraft as well being used as anti-tank and anti-aircraft and missile weapons due to the massive amount of power they can deliver. However, they are only prototypes, and have not been implemented on any type of military vehicle yet. The U.S. Navy is currently researching and testing out railguns and has made one of its own. In-game The Railgun has a fictional appearance with a black and white finish. The gun is loaded with a 3-round magazine in the bullpup style. It has a pica-tinny rail on the top and attached with an ACOG on it. However, as a battle pick-up, it can't be customized. The Railgun is extremely powerful as it can one-shot-kill a full heath enemy at any body part at any range. This weapon has absolutely no bullet drop and the bullet travels instantly to the target. Plus, its 3 rounds magazine and semi automatic capacity makes it a really overpowered weapon. The ACOG on the Railgun has a higher magnification than normal; it has about the same magnification as the default sniper rifle's scope. The advantage of this is that the ACOG doesn't need to hold Shift to steady like the VCOG and the sniper rifle's scope. Nevertheless, it's a battle pick-up primary, which means the player does not own the weapon permanently and they need to find it across the battlefield. There can be more than one Railgun spawn at a time. The Railgun will also disappear after a certain amount of time. Also, it's only available in the Base Luna map, which is prime for sniping because of its mainly flat terrain (above ground) and low gravity, allowing the user great angles on other players at the height of their jump. Note: Unlike railguns found in other games, such as Battlefield 4: Final Stand and Halo 4/5, the Railgun in Phantom Forces does not deal any splash damage. Therefore, you either actually hit the target, or miss. Strategies If you picked up the railgun, it's recommended that you stay at range as there it has no bullet drop and it's easy to counter-snipe with. If you are looking for a challenge, try using this gun in CQC, if used by a quick scope pro it can take down up to 3 enemies in quick succession providing it has a full magazine, though if the user is not proficient in quickscoping it is not recommended for CQC as it has low ammo and spamming all bullets will prove costly. Strategies with the M1911 regarding range apply here, patience is often key to using this weapon, and in the hands of a patient master, or a quick scope pro, this weapon will obliterate. Trivia * The Railgun has the same firing sound and reload animation as the Dragunov SVU. It even is supposed to be unlocked at the same rank at 38. The script code of the rail gun is identical to the SVU. ** The player can unlock the attachments for the railgun if he/she gets enough of the required kills. However, it's impossible to put them on as the Railgun is not available in the loadout menu as of now. * The model of the Railgun loosely resembles the Asymmetric Recoiless Carbine-920 (ARC-920) from Halo 4 and 5. The ARC-920 is also a railgun. * The Railgun comes with the ACOG scope by default when you pick it up. * As the SVU and the Railgun have the same scripts, you can pick up ammunition for both the SVU and Mosin Nagant from the Railgun as well as other DMR's. * The Railgun being a battle pickup is likely from the video game DLC "Final Stand" for Battlefield 4. * The Railgun can sometimes be found within the Codex Room. * The Railgun was inherently bugged. ** If the player was not holding it when they died, that specific railgun would be destroyed, and would never respawn. ** If the player was killed by an environmental hazard, the weapon would be destroyed, and would not respawn. ** In essence, if the railgun did not drop from a dead player, it was destroyed. ** It was possible for all railgun spawns to be disabled this way until the next time Base Luna was loaded. References Category:Removed Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Battle Pickups Category:Sniper Rifles